


accidental reveals

by s_and_n_write



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Love at First Sight, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Fluff, Miraculous Team, Picnics, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but still, idk if this would count as crack, kind of, kind of?, we all know it would never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are celebrating the arrival of summer on a rooftop in France, high above the busy streets of Paris, when Chat Noir wonders why Marinette never showed up during Miracle Queen. After all, everyone who was an temporary Miraculous holder at the time showed up at the time, right?Ladybug points out that Adrien actually didn’t come as well. What a weird coincidence....And it’s just that: a coincidence, but only until the duo starts connecting the dots. Just...not in the way that you’d imagine.Ladybug’s eyes widen, her expression matching Chat’s bewildered one.“Adrien’s Hawkmoth!” Ladybug says, waiting for Chat’s reaction.It never comes.Instead, Chat Noir has a retort of his own.“Marinette is Mayura!” Chat Noir gasps, looking at Ladybug for confirmation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aspik/Multimouse
Comments: 21
Kudos: 201





	accidental reveals

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/miraculousladybug/comments/gbyxwh/oblivious_to_a_new_level/) reddit post i found, and the first comment right under it (comment by DonDove) asdfghjkl omg... but anyway, yes this is a quick crack drabble for self-indulgence, yes you can ignore me lmao, also fair warning this gets worse as it goes but like i wrote it at 1 am so thats to be expected

“Ladybug? Can I ask you something? 

It’s a quiet night in Paris, and two of the city’s finest superheroes are spending their time on a rooftop. The akumas are dwindling, summer is here, and Hawkmoth seems to spend his time doing something other than terrorizing innocent citizens these days. All of these good things happening together can only mean one thing: a celebration.

So, they celebrate. They grab a spare picnic blanket from a store-owner (who was only so eager to give it them), get snacks galore from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery (they get the Official Superhero Discount TM , something Rena was bragging about only a couple nights ago), and finding a spare rooftop, they sit, and eat, and laugh, and joke, and just  _ talk  _ the night away.

Even if the conversation lulls eventually, the two simply enjoying each other’s company, the silence isn’t uncomfortable or weird. It’s warm and friendly,  _ like Chat Noir is _ , Ladybug thinks.

At the moment, Ladybug feels happier than ever before.

“ _ Oui,  _ Chaton,” she smiles. 

“I’ve been thinking…” he says, pausing. His demeanor is different, more inquisitive, and Ladybug holds a breath as he talks. 

_ Does he...know my identity? _

“You? Thinking? Kitty, that’s never good,” Ladybug deflects, interrupting and laughing the thought off.

“ _ Meow _ -ch, milady you wound me,” Chat puns, going back to his usual self. Ladybug stifles a laugh with the back of her hand, choosing to roll her eyes instead.

“Anyways, I was thinking about what happened. Y’know, Miracle Queen,”

Ladybug swallows. “And..?” 

“So, Chloe forced all the miraculous holders to reveal themselves, except us, because we’re  _ miraculous  _ and we jumped into the Seine, right?”

Ladybug nods, cringing at the horrible pun. “Where are you going with this, kitty?”

Chat Noir falls back onto the picnic blanket, his eyes staring up at the stars. “It’s nothing, just-Marinette wasn’t there. Multimouse, remember her?”

Ladybug feels her palms getting very sweaty.

She laughs nervously, and prays for him to make a lighthearted joke that would change the tone of the conversation. But she waits for a while, and he doesn’t, instead starting up at her for an answer.

Ladybug gulps. 

She needs a distraction. And fast. 

Searching the skyline, her eyes land on a billboard of Adrien Agreste: her classmate, friend, crush. It’s a promotional poster from the  _ Adrien, the Fragrance  _ line. 

In Ladybug’s mind, the world turns black and white, just like in the middle of Lucky Charm. Adrien’s face glows red.

_ Aha! Adrien! _

“Haha! Haha. You’re right, that’s so odd, how weird...but look who else didn’t show up! Adrien! I gave him the Snake miraculous before Viperion. Poor guy, went through a lot alone. He said he kept using Second Chance during. Desperada, over, and over, and  _ over  _ again, for months. Bet he saw us die too,”

Ladybug thinks, for a split second, that she sees Chat Noir freeze up and shudder, but she waves off the thought.

“Anyway, Adrien didn’t come either, haha! Weird, right?”

Chat nods. “I wonder why…”

They both pause, staring at each other for a few seconds.

_ Adrien didn’t come.  _

_ Hawk Moth didn’t get affected. _

Ladybug’s eyes widen, her expression matching Chat’s bewildered one. Adrien’s mysterious disappearance and Hawk Moth’s unusual arrival can only mean one thing. 

Ladybug pauses, looking at Chat Noir, who she thinks has made the connection. 

“Adrien’s Hawkmoth!” Ladybug says, waiting for Chat’s reaction. 

It never comes. 

Instead, Chat Noir has a retort of his own. 

“Marinette is Mayura!” Chat Noir gasps, looking at Ladybug for confirmation.

Chat is flabbergasted (Ladybug? Accusing him? To be Hawkmoth?), but his partner seems to be much calmer than he is. 

The duo pauses again, and they stare at each other for a lot longer than just a couple minutes. 

But then Ladybug breaks the silence.

“Well,” she sighs. “Just my luck. If Adrien Agreste is Hawkmoth, I guess I’m in love with my mortal enemy then,”

Chat’s jaw drops. He gasps, struggling for words.

“You-in love- Adrien?” he chokes.

And then he faints.

Needless to say, finding himself in Marinette’s room with two concerned kwamis poking at his face is not how he wants to start the morning.

(Or at least, at the moment. He finds out quickly that it’s  _ exactly  _ how he wants to start his morning.)

_ If Chat Noir.exe has stopped working... _

_ Adrien.exe has burned and crashed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! feedback is appreciated, as always (please be nice tho!) and thanks for reading!
> 
> come scream at me on my tumblr: [tumblr](https://s-and-n-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
